Ribbons
by Tik-Tok-Sky
Summary: For her fifteenth birthday, he'd given her a purple ribbon for her hair. A day after that, she was gone, and the only proof he had that she was really there was a scrunched up piece of silk. 2796, TsunaxChrome. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Ribbons

Part I

Summary:- For her fifteenth birthday, he'd given her a purple ribbon for her hair. A day after that, she was gone, and the only proof he had that she was really there was a scrunched up piece of silk. 2796, TsunaxChrome.

* * *

><p><em>'You mean it Bossu?' she asked in shock, causing the brunette boy to laugh and smile as he scratched the back of his head. 'I can really have this?' her eye glowed a brilliant violet, the other probably would have done the same if it was uncovered. 'T-Thank you...'<em>

_'Chrome-san, it's only a ribbon...' replied Tsuna sheepishly. 'I didn't know what kind of things you would like... so I got you a ribbon to tie back your hair.' Chrome looked at him with a surprised expression before reaching up for her head, pulling out the pins to her pineapple style hairdo. 'W-What are you doing-?'_

_'Give me a minute.' she said quietly, grabbing Tsuna's hands as she placed the pins that were_

_keeping her hair up in his palm. Slowly, she ruffled her hair with her fingers, allowing it to splay out on her shoulders before gathering it up once more, carefully wrapping the ribbon round and tying it in a cute bow. 'How do I look, Bossu?'_

_Tsuna looked at her with wide eyes, which caused her to falter._

_'I guess it doesn't suit me... huh...' she murmured, reaching up to pull out the ribbon once more before Tsuna's hands clasped hers as he smiled widely._

_'I think you look beautiful, Chrome-san.' he said, a blush lighting his cheeks. 'Just like the mist. Beautiful... and elegant.'_

_'It's strange to hear those words come from you, Bossu.' she giggled, before reaching up and petting him on the head. 'Anyway, I need to go now. I'll see you again, sometime.'_

_'Y-Yeah!' he agreed, stopping when Chrome suddenly leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, whispering lightly in his ear._

_'Goodbye, Tsunayoshi-san.'_

_Tsuna looked up and was about to question her, but she'd already faded into mist. Looking down, he saw the pins she'd left in his hand as he reminded himself to give her them back._

That happened yesterday, and since then, Chrome had vanished, not even Mukuro knew where she had vanished. Mukuro had told him that Chrome had went to go visit him and that was the last time he had saw her.

Tsuna knew something was going on, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Her choice of words yesterday probably meant something very important.

_'I'll see you again, sometime.'_

* * *

><p>That was an odd thing to say. Couldn't she have said 'I'll see you tomorrow'? Or maybe say something about where she was going? Tsuna didn't know, and the thought of it worried him. No one else seemed to notice she was gone apart from Mukuro and himself, maybe possibly Fran but he was going through one of his weird fazes.<p>

Going outside, his jacket not even fully on until he reached the gate, he looked up to see mist surrounding the area, whether it was just the natural weather or an illusionist doing it, the answer was pretty much unknown. Reborn hadn't said anything about it, so it was probably a natural thing. He was mildly surprised Gokudera wasn't around, but he shrugged it off, running in the opposite direction. He didn't need his friend following while he was trying to figure something out.

Pins made small noises in his pocket as he walked over a bridge, smiling when he bumped into Ryohei.

"Hey, Onii-san!" called out Tsuna, the older boy stopping from his run but continued jogging on the spot.

"Yo! Sawada!" he yelled. It took Tsuna everything he had not to cover his ears from the loud noise.

"Have you seen Chrome-san?" asked the brunette boy quietly, watching the boxers expression change into confusion.

"I don't know who you're talking about to the extreme!" he yelled, before running off again. Tsuna blinked before looking around before he kept walking. Knowing Chrome, she was probably at the bridge where the purple stream flowed. It was one of Tsuna's favorite places, but he only showed it to Chrome in hopes that she'd cheer up from the time she was upset.

When he finally reached his location, he paled when he realized Chrome wasn't there. He walked onto the bridge and then hit himself on the head. He was probably only over reacting. It'd only been a day since he last saw her, but his Hyper Intuition was screaming at him, saying something was really, really wrong.

Standing at the centre, he rested his arms on the wooden bridge wall, getting a fright when he heard the crumple of paper. Looking down, he noticed it was a note, a note done in a neat italic.

_**Tsunayoshi-san.**_

_**I left this note for you since I knew you would have worried about the meaning of my words. I really did mean them, that I'd see you again sometime. I was planning of just leaving, but I think my heart may have been crushed if I just left without saying anything...**_

_**I know right? What a terrible joke. I don't even have a functioning heart. But you should get what I mean, hopefully. Anyway, I need to let you know what's going on. Only you should be able to remember me, apart from Mukuro-sama and Fran-san, but that's because they're also illusionists and if I tried to erase their memories, I would have been caught.**_

_**Truth is, I'm dying. I left to get to a place that had a certain medicine maker to see if she can somehow cancel out my illness. Mukuro-sama already knew I was dying, but never said anything in fear I would cry. His attempts were futile, however, since I did cry, I cried as I wrote this.**_

_**If I'm alive and I managed to survive my illness, then I'll return to see you again. I left something that I hope you'll hang onto for when I return- if I return. If you look to the right, a sakura tree should be there, and the ribbon you gave me should be tied on the third highest branch.**_

_**I hope you don't cry, and this is why I left you this as a reminder, and another thing as a gift. The mist is a beautiful and elegant thing, you say? Then here is my gift to you. It's the very least I could do to make up for your kindness.**_

_**Love**_

_**Nagi**_

I hope you don't cry? Too late for that. Tsuna looked to the side and saw the sakura tree she was going on about, and as he looked up, he saw a purple ribbon tied in a delicate bow on the third highest branch. It wasn't that big a tree, so after a couple of jumps and swipes, he caught it and allowed it to loop round his fingers.

The mist was a pretty thing, but not as pretty as the person who casted it. The ribbon fluttered slightly before staying still once more. Tsuna clenched it in his fist, closing his eyes. If what she said was true, then on one would remember her anymore. Was this her way of dying peacefully if she couldn't be cured?

It seemed like a stupid thing, but if that's what she wanted, then that's what she wanted. Tsuna would accept that, but he wouldn't give up his search for her.

* * *

><p>AN: This is going to be a two-shot. Also, I don't know about grammer all that well so can some one tell me if this was hard to read? Thank you.

Please leave a review, but you don't have to.

P.S, this is my first fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Ribbons

Part II

Summary:- For her fifteenth birthday, he'd given her a purple ribbon for her hair. A day after that, she was gone, and the only proof he had that she was really there was a scrunched up piece of silk. 2796, TsunaxChrome.

* * *

><p>Three years had passed. Tsuna had just barely turned eighteen and was now shadowing under the Ninth, who had set up a Vongola Japanese Base for him. Things change, people change, so the saying goes, but Tsuna had hardly changed at all.<p>

In fact, Reborn had grown pissed with him since he was still in search of Chrome, even though Vongola had proclaimed her dead and Mukuro was made the official mist guardian, much to his displeasure.

His search for Chrome still continued as he trained with Reborn, even though his home-tutor still told him off for searching someone who Vongola had labeled 'dead'. Tsuna shook his sadly as he said the words he never really intended to say.

"If she is dead, then I'd like to give her a proper burial. But the thing is, I know she isn't dead." he had said to his tutor, playing with a ribbon that laced through his fingers. "Chrome isn't dead."

Reborn just shrugged while whacking his dame student on the head, earning a couple of whines as he smirked sadistically.

Right at that moment, Tsuna lay on his bed, looking dully at a book he'd been assigned for in his English class. Seventeen years old, in his fifth year at Namimori. Hibari Kyoya was still the head of the disciplinary committee even though he should have already left the school. It was kind of creepy.

Sitting up, Tsuna leaned over and shut his window as a chilling breeze came in, only to yell when the ribbon fell from his fingers and blew outside. He watched it flutter away with wide-eyes, only to notice that it was caught in the hand of a young female. A female he would be able to recognize anywhere.

"I believe you should be more careful, Bossu!" she called, a light smile spreading across her pale face. Tsuna was about to call back, but no sound came out as he rushed about, slipping shoes on as he ran down the stairs, and when he wrenched the front door open-

She stood there, long, purple hair blowing in the wind as her aura giving off the faint feeling of nervousness. Tsuna blinked and rubbed at his eyes to make sure she was actually there, and since she didn't just vanish, he threw himself at her, hugging her tightly.

"You're ok now, right?" blurted Tsuna, his face red as he pulled back and scratched the back of his head, watching Chrome finger with the ribbon she held. She nodded, a light blush on her face.

"I feel a lot better." she said. "Lady Chi made me rest a lot and gave me a Chinese natural remedy to help with my damaged blood cells."

"That's great!" said Tsuna happily; watching Chrome continued to smile as she rubbed at her arms, shivering.

"Although, if I could come in that would be helpful." she said quietly. "I'm actually really, really cold..."

Tsuna grabbed her hands and pulled her in, shutting the front door and then walking her into the kitchen and pulling out two glasses, filling them with juice before handing one to her, drinking his slowly but still managing to dribble it down his chin from his nervousness. He was wondering where Reborn could be watching from, shrugging the thought away. He'd show when he wanted to show.

Chrome stared at her drink, taking delicate sips as she looked around the kitchen. The ribbon sat on a counter, shining in the kitchen light.

"So where have you been all this time?" asked Tsuna casually, causing Chrome to snap her head up and smile.

"W-Well... I've been up north with Lady Chi... she helped me cure my illness..." she answered nervously, looking at Tsuna's honey-caramel eyes. "She offered to fix my eye... but I had to say no since there was nothing wrong with it..."

"What is wrong wit your eye anyway?" asked Tsuna, looking at the plain black eye-patch she was currently wearing. Chrome blinked in confusion.

"You don't know?" she asked, pulling the eye patch off and Tsuna looked, mildly surprised to see that it wasn't hollow as the eyelid fluttered up, only to pale when he was greeted with a red eye. "I am Mukuro-sama's vessel; therefore I also have his eye."

"B-But I thought-!"

"You thought I only had one eye?" she smiled, laughing lightly. "I don't mind, it did kinda imply it but since I have illusionary organs, I could've easily asked for an eye too."

"Then why-?"

"I wanted to thank Mukuro-sama for saving me." said Chrome, smiling. "If it weren't for him, I'd be dead right now. So for the organs, I willingly became his vessel."

"A-Ah..." Tsuna shook his head, smiling once more. "Well, I'm just glad you're ok."

She placed her drink down before grabbing the ribbon, gathering her hair up and tying it up in the ribbon.

"The mist is a beautiful and elegant thing." she said softly. "I need to make sure I don't ruin that phrase."

"You could never do that." said Tsuna suddenly, grabbing her hands. "You will always be the beautiful mist."

"And you will always be my bright sky." she replied, blinking when Tsuna pulled her close, hugging her gently. The ribbon fluttered slightly, but then went still, shining brightly. Her red eye was dancing slightly, so she could tell Mukuro was watching.

"Tsunayoshi." she said suddenly, causing the brunette boy to look up in confusion. "Mukuro-sama has granted you permission to date me."

"E-EH?"

"Also, if you decline, he says he's going to possess you." she said, closing her eyes and smiling as Tsuna freaked out. The situation had to get worse when Reborn popped out of the freezer in a space-suit, pointing a gun at him.

"You will have to properly court her too." he said, his face unreadable with the dark glass bowl covering his face. "Either that, you'll have to do two weeks of continuous training."

Tsuna blinked before bashing his head off the wall, but he was laughing. Chrome stood, shocked as she kneeled down and tapped the glass of Reborn's bowl before getting up again, turning Tsuna around and then kissing him on the cheek.

"My name is Nagi." she said. "And that's what you'll call me."

"H-Hai..."

"And your name is Tsunayoshi." she continued, before she smirked and pulled out an orange ribbon, tying it round his wrist before whispering in his ear. "But I shall call you midget~"

Tsuna sighed. Could this day get any worse? Then again, it was already one of the happiest days he's had since she left. He hugged her tightly, closing his eyes. If only they could stay like this forever...

Like two ribbons intertwined on a forever lasting rose.

* * *

><p>AN: Finished! Hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
